Ally (Descendants : Génération méchants)
Ally est interprétée par Jennifer Veal dans Descendants : Génération méchants sur Disney Channel. Elle est la fille de Alice aux pays des merveilles. Saison 1 Dans l'épisode "Good Is the New Bad", Ally a d'abord été repérée par Mal et Evie. Evie s'approche alors d'elle et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Elle révèle que son partenaire a perdu sa voix,qu'il ne peut pas chanter dans la compétition et ses chances de gagner vont dans le terrier du lapin, faisant référence à sa mère, Alice. Mal l'a met avec Freddie, car elle n'a pas de partenaire. Le côté curieux d'Ally prend le relais, elle pose des questions à Freddie et prétend que si elle chante une mauvaise note, Freddie pourrait la transformer en grenouille. Voyant que Freddie a décidé de chanter seule, Ally dit que "Si Freddie peut chanter seule, moi aussi !". Dans l'épisode "Mash It Up", Ally est vue à l'intérieur de la lampe magique de Jordan avec le reste de ses amis. Alors que Jane s'interroge sur leurs propres tenues de génie, Ally affirme qu'elle n'est pas vraiment du genre "génie chic" et qu'elle se considère un peu plus au pays des merveilles. Audrey suggère une soirée sur le thème de la princesse pour la danse annuelle d'Auradon Prep, Ally dit que la princesse était le thème de l'année précédente, et ainsi de suite. Elle suggère une fête sur le thème du pays des merveilles quand elles passent en revue les idées. Dans l'épisode 'Mad for Tea', Ally a invité ses amis à son Mad for Tea Café. Elle a remercié Jordan lorsqu'elle a félicité son café, bien qu'elle préfère sa lampe. Ally prétend que la robe de Mal serait géniale, ne sachant pas qu'elle porte la robe en ce moment. Après qu'Evie ait sauvé l'urgence vestimentaire d'Audrey, elle déclare une célébration, demandant à Mal de lui faire un thé. Une ombre cachée frappe alors le canapé, ce qui oblige Mal à verser le thé sur sa robe. Ally blâme alors rapidement Mal, disant que les méchants ne peuvent pas le supporter quand quelqu'un a l'air mieux qu'eux. Mal jette ensuite un sort dans le but de réparer la robe d'Ally mais finit par faire imprimer la robe à fleurs. Freddie la complimente, disant que c'est "alternatif" et le reste de ses amis ont rapidement fait irruption. Elle prend ensuite la robe en disant "les roses ne sont pas la seule chose à être peintes en rouge". Dans l'épisode "Carpet Jacked", Ally et ses amis attendent que Jay et Carlos les ramassent sur un tapis volant pour la fête. Lorsque Mal prétend qu'ils seront bientôt là, Ally a répondu en disant que Mal avait dit la même chose il y a 15 minutes. Quand Audrey et Evie ont un moment, elle les a félicitées en l'appelant un doux moment. Elle demande ensuite à Jordan un tapis de rechange, puisque Jay et Carlos ne se présentent pas. Elle adopte alors une nouvelle approche, en demandant à Jane car elle a de la magie et lui demande si elle peut concocter un tour. Lorsque Mal dit qu'elle peut aider, elle dit que les méchants ne passent pas aujourd'hui, chaque fois qu'ils s'impliquent, cela conduit à un désastre, et ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent, sans offense. Mal demande alors si Ally connaît la définition de "pas d'infraction" puisqu'elle commence à en prendre. Ally se tourne alors rapidement vers Jane et lui demande si elle peut "bibbidi bobbidi us up some transpo". Après que Jane a obtenu une citrouille, elle demande si elle peut voler, si c'est un bateau, une prise-prise, un chariot ou des patins à roulettes. Jane leur dit non à tous. Dans l'épisode "The Night is Young", Ally est l'hôte du Neon Lights Ball. Elle est vue pour la première fois en train d'annoncer les Neon Lights King and Queen, qui sont Ben et Evie. Lorsqu'elle les invite à faire une danse du roi et de la reine, elle invite Lonnie à jouer de la musique, pour découvrir que le cordon a été coupé. Dans l'épisode "Neon Lights Out", Carlos et Jay sont finalement arrivés, Ben dit qu'ils étaient inquiets. Ally était un peu trop honnête en disant qu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour eux. Quand elle a découvert que Jane aurait trouvé son costume de mascotte manquant, elle a été soulagée de l'avoir trouvé, seulement pour se rendre compte que Jane n'est pas celle qui le portait, et demande qui c'est qui porte le costume. Quand Ben disparaît, elle soupçonne Mal, car elle a de la magie et elle veut reprendre Auradon et faire d'autres choses mauvaises. Dans l'épisode "Hooked On Ben", Ally peut être vu en train d'interroger CJ, surpris par la présence d'un autre méchants à Auradon. Elle demande à CJ si elle est pirate et si elle a un crochet. Elle est ensuite vue dans le groupe selfie. Saison 2 Dans l'épisode "Slumber Party", Ally est à la soirée pyjama et chante "Rather Be With You". Dans l'épisode "Odd Mal Out", Ally est vue au café avec le reste de ses amis. Quand Mal demande ce qu'est un Jewel-bilee, elle répond en disant "imaginez le bal de Cendrillon, le Festival des fous et le goûter du Mad Hatter tous mélangés six fois". Ally a un visage coloré avec le reste des méchants, depuis que Jane a ajouté un peu de magie au thé. Ally siffle ensuite les méchants lorsqu'ils discutent du joyau de naissance de Mal, révélant que Maléfique a caché le joyau de Mal quelque part sur l'île. Dans l'épisode "Wild Rehearsal", Ally est vue en train de répéter pour la performance au Jewel-bilee et elle note que Mal n'est plus comme elle-même. Dans l'épisode "Chemical Reaction", Ally est dans le laboratoire de chimie faisant du vernis à ongles arc-en-ciel. Lorsque les potions semblent avoir disparu, Ally devient de plus en plus curieuse. Lorsque Mal, sous l'influence du collier, a épelé des bulles colorées dans l'air, Ally a d'abord été excitée, mais a ensuite eu peur. On peut la voir se cacher sous un comptoir se répétant "ce n'est qu'un rêve". Quand les bulles ont cessé, elle a demandé à Mal pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Dans l'épisode "Talking Heads", Ally est affectée par le sort de Mal, car ses mots sont gâchés lorsqu'elle essaie de parler. Dans l'épisode "Evil Among Us", Ally est dans la salle du trône, prenant des selfies avec le reste des méchants et notant qu'elle se sent comme le chat (dans Alice aux pays des merveilles), car elle ne peut pas arrêter de sourire. Ally ne peut plus attendre que le Jewel-bilee commence, alors qu'elle s'apprête à éclater. Quand Audrey demande où sont les méchants, Ally lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas invité Mal, ce qui en fait un très joyeux bijou pour elle. Dans l'épisode "Mal-lone", Ally a réagi face à Audrey rôtissant Mal. Dans l'épisode "Trapped", Ally est sur les marches des salles du trône réconfortant Audrey. Elle n'a pas amélioré les choses en associant le numéro d'Audrey aux bijoux, qui ont maintenant disparu. Elle explique ensuite à Audrey que Mal n'était pas elle-même puisqu'elle était sous le charme d'un bijou maudit. Elle réconforte ensuite Audrey en disant qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour arranger les choses et que les choses ne se terminent pas tant que la chenille ne chante pas. Dans l'épisode "United We Stand", Ally et le reste des méchants viennent à la rescousse en utilisant le tapis magique. Elle donne un coup de pied à une marionnette au visage sans problème, bien qu'elle soit tombée sur une marionnette en gémissant, révélant son côté crédule. Notes * Elle semble avoir la même personnalité curieuse, sinon plus qu'Alice.